I'm Sorry This is Good Bye
by Neko Demon Yuki Korihana
Summary: This is the tale of the red haired knight and the silver haired queen. How they fell in love and how they were torn apart by the cruel hands of fate.


Yuki: Hello again my lovely readers ^~^ I know, I know I have to finish "This is Where I Belong" but I need a little break and FF needs more Els X Eve fics ^~^ And cause I love playing Elsword ^~^  
Raven/Chung: What about us?! Q~Q  
Yuki: All will come in due time but Els X Eve first.  
Els: Ha! I'm special *smug look*  
Eve: Do as you wish Yuki. These trivial matters called "fanfictions" are of no concern to me.  
Yuki/Chung/Raven/Els: So mean TT~TT  
Rena/Aisha/Ara: What about us?  
Yuki: Rena you're meh to me and sorry to all Aisha fans out there but to put in a nice way I hate her. I just find her boring. Rena I'll work with some other time in another fic but only as a supporting character. I love Eve nuff said. Ara I don't know much about you yet but you will be in my later fics!  
Eve: Your feeling of "love" is appreciated but unneeded.  
Yuki: So cruel….Guys disclaimer please…..  
Elgang Guys: Yuki doesn't own "Elsword" and all rights go to KOG.

* * *

Eve: Code Nemesis  
Elsword: Infinity Sword  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Chung: Deadly Chaser  
Aisha: Dimension Witch  
Rena: Night Watcher

* * *

She was the silver haired Queen of Nasods. He was a brilliant red haired knight. One would think they would never get along since the knight helped destroy the last of her kind, leaving her all alone in the vast world. Their meeting was a rather strange once since she slapped him when they first met. Then the red haired knight offered to be her friend. Her first friend in fact. The seemingly emotionless queen was distant from the others. That is until once again, the knight interfered. He was a bright and cocking fellow. His display of emotions clashed with the Nasod girl's lack of them. Despite their differences, they were friends. Their names, were Eve and Elsword.

Over time as their skills progressed they became closer and closer. Eve learned of emotions such as "happiness" and "sorrow." Elsword learned that even if she was cold on the outside, there was a damaged heart that needed someone to help it. Even if she was part of an advanced robotic race, she was just as human as the rest of them. She was able to feel emotions. She laughed and cried with them. She lived and survived the twists and turns with them. The entire gang made a promise to each other that they would all live to see another day with each other until the very end.

Eve soon learned of more complicated emotions. One in particular known as love. Love was a rather complicated thing. It's one of the great mysteries of life. It was hard to compute at first for the queen that was emotionless in the past. With the help of her fellow friends she understood the basic concept of it. It was quite funny actually. Most of what she understood went by the definition of love which was "Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone." It may have taken a while but she soon learned that she was in love with her first and best friend. Elsword.

For the brash red headed knight, most of what went through his head was training and finding his missing sister. Somehow he found time and room in his dense head for the silver haired Nasod. She interested him ever since her pale hand came in contact with his cheek. To him, it felt like he got hit with a brick. He was sent flying nonetheless. The bright red mark left on his cheek made the sight that much more interesting. As time went by and they all progressed in their skills and abilities, he took more time to think about the Nasod queen. Needless to say she was lovely. They spent much of their time together whether it be training or simply passing time talking to each other. They helped hone each others skills. The knight would often stare at the queen when she wasn't looking to admire her beauty and individuality. She wasn't like most other girls. She'd rather train than go out shopping or worrying over her looks. The way she appeared was a trivial matter to her and could be easily fixed in the matter of seconds. Sure her personality wasn't the brightest but it wasn't exactly the dullest either. She was special to him in every way. With the advice and assistance of the other male members of the Elgang he soon figured out that he was in love with her.

It all came together one day. The day that changed everything between them.

* * *

It was a rather "normal" day in Velder, the current town the Elgang was staying at. After a training session and some scolding from the golden green haired elf about paying more attention to the property around them, the red haired knight decided to tell the silver haired queen about his feelings.

"Alright Elsword. There's no need to be nervous, right? I mean she only the Nasod queen…. Ya I'm hopeless." He thought to himself.

As usual the black clad queen was resting on the throne in a patch of sunlight. Elsword couldn't help but stare at the way the light danced on her pale porcelain skin. It reflected off her armor and shined on her hair which gave her more of the appearance of a delicate princess, which we all know is completely false.

Elsword slowly approached Eve. Being the Nasod queen and a well-trained fighter, Eve felt the approaching red head but ignored it. When he reached her seeing that she was still ignoring him he poked her. Once. Twice. Then a third time until she finally responded.

"What is it Elsword?" She said in a monotone. "If it is about cooking for you once again because you somehow managed to anger her then the answer is no."

"Well it wasn't that but hey! You'd let me starve?!" He whined.

"From the information in my data bases, it says that humans can last a week without eating. I'm sure missing one meal wouldn't kill you." She replied coldly.

"B-b-but….." He stammered. "Then I'll just steal some of your food then." He let out with a huff and a pout.

The Nasod queen's lips twitched slightly in amusement of her friend's childish behavior. "Food isn't necessary for me to function so you may take as much as you desire."

Elsword laughed a bit at the response he knew so well. After all he has taken her food before. "Alright! But that isn't what I wanted to talk about Eve."

"Then what is it Elsword? Please make it quick because I must take Moby and Remy in for mandatory repairs."

"It's now or never Elsword!" He encouraged himself. It was either that he succeeded in confessing his feelings and she felt the same way about him, or he would fail and their friendship would never be the same ever again.

"Eve I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me but…..I just wanted to say that…..Eve I…..!" The red haired knight's voice was suddenly caught in his throat and he sighed. Finally he gave up and resorted to his final plan. Elsword gathered up all the courage he had left in him and softly pressed his lips on Eve's.

The Nasod queen's cheek were tinted a light shade of pink from his sudden actions but she shyly returned the gesture. When Elsword finally broke the kiss his face was the same shade of red as his hair. Eve found it "cute" as humans would describe it. Elsword rested his head on her shoulder, attempting to hide the redness on his face. He knew if any of the others saw him in this state they would never let him live it down.

"I love you Eve." He whispered softly, only loud enough for the silver haired Nasod to hear. She gently stroked his head with a smile on her face.

"I love you too Elsword." She replied. Finally the confusing emotions surging through her circuits were answered. This was love. Her the emotionless nasod queen, had finally found love.

"Promise me… that you'll stay by my side forever… please?" Elsword asked, now sounding slightly like a scared child.

Eve embraced the knight gently and whispered in his ear. "I promise Elsword. I promise."

* * *

After that day, time seemed to pass by quicker and quicker. The Elgang was close to their goal. The elf seemed to be able to save her race. The magician seemed to be able to regain all that she has lost. The human-Nasod seemed to be finally atoned of his sins. The guardian seemed to have finally found his father and saved his city. And most of all, he queen and her knight seemed to be able to finally live a peaceful life by each others side, but that was all torn apart on yet another fateful day. But unfortunately this time… there wouldn't be a happy ending.

Everyone was finally able to relax after thinking they had defeated the final demon of the area. They were able to recover the last Elshard and everything seemed to be over. The knight had the queen in a tight embrace thinking that they can finally share the rest of their days together. In his pocket was a small black box containing a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. He got on to one knee and presented her with the ring. Eve of course still being the Nasod queen, didn't jump for joy like most other females would. She calmly said yes and hugged her knight tightly as he slipped the shining ring on her finger. No one was aware that one of the demons was still alive.

In a final attempt to kill at least one of the Elgang, it threw it's spear with all it's might at Elsword's back. Rena saw the demon move and shot an arrow at it finishing it off once and for all but a moment too late. Eve saw the spear heading towards Elsword and pushed him out of the way only to be hit by it herself. The spear pierced the queen's core. All of these events seemed to go in slow motion. The red haired knight's eye widened in horror as his lover was struck down. He caught her falling body and removed the spear from her chest.

"W…why would you do that for me?" He said, his voice cracking and tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"B-baka…. You should have been paying….more attention." Eve said softly, trying to scold Elsword.

"You're the baka…" He said, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Els... I don't think I'll make it…." The now dying queen said weakly.

"Eve don't say that! Don't leave me!" He shouted softly with tears running down his cheeks. "You promised…you promised that you'd stay by my side forever! You promised…"

The silver haired queen raised her hand and softly caressed the knight's cheek. Her lips drew upwards in a failed attempt to smile.

"Take care of Moby and Remy for me…ok?" She whispered, her hand still on his cheek. "Help them revive my race…."

The tears were now falling down in an endless stream on the knight's cheeks. He placed his hand over hers. More tears feel as he felt his queen's hand becoming colder than before.

"I'm so glad I met you Elsword. You thought me so much. You showed me how to live. You filled my dark existence with light…."

The queen's voice grew weaker and softer with each word. The tears now poured out of the knights eyes like a river traveling downstream into the endless ocean. The rest of the Elgang could only watch with tears falling out of their own eyes as their dear friend slowly slipped away from them.

"I'm sorry Elsword…..I'm sorry I couldn't keep our promise…I'm sorry… This… is… good bye…" The queen whispered her last words as the life faded from her eyes. The once bright amber eyes turned into a dull brown as they closed and her hand fell from Elsword's cheek slowly. Her eye closed and all that was left on her face…was the slightly but most sincere of smiles.

"EVE!" The distressed knight shouted into the sky.

Raindrops starts falling from the sky as everyone, even Raven, cried for their friend. She was a sister and friend to all of them. And now… she's gone forever.

"The sky is crying…" Whispered Rena.

All of them just stood there, letting the hot tears fall out of their eyes as the cold rain poured over them. But no one cried as hard as the red haired knight. His lover and best friend… ripped away from him... by the cruel hands of fate. He was her red haired knight. And she would forever be his silver haired queen.

* * *

Yuki/Rena/Aisha/Ara: *crying and blowing noses*  
Chung: Why Yuki why…*crying into his arm*  
Raven: …..*crying silently in the corner*  
Elsword: QOQ WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!  
Eve: My death was rather… tragic. I do believe that it was rather cruel to kill me at that moment.  
Yuki: Now you care?! TTOTT  
Eve: Of course. It was the death of my own self.  
Everyone but Eve: SO CRUEL TTOTT  
Yuki: Review please TTOTT Ja *sniff* ne mina TTOTT


End file.
